Develop effective strategies for notifying and informing workers, ex-workers, and other relevant individuals, concerning their exposure to an occupationally-related carcinogenic substance. Effective strategies would be viewed as those most likely to ensure that the information actually reaches the target population and persuades them to adopt risk-reducing behavior.